Damien's Hell On Earth
by FEARLESS-FightUntilWeDie
Summary: When things are going great for Damien, His father releases a undead plague apon South Park. Everyone is becoming a zombie and biting chunks out of others, even his irritiable fiance, Christophe Delorne and his Super Best Friend, Pip Pirrup. Can Damien stop what his father caused? Or will he have to face the facts of killing the ones he keeps close.


/I'm back from my huge fucking writer's block but it's not fully gone. I have so much schooling so it might take some time for updates. I'm sorry but shit its hard core crap in school xD Anyway. Enjoy. Idea from my friend and I's convo last week J /

I sit in the living room with my only friend in the world, Pip. Hi, I'm Damien Thorn and I'll kill you if you even think of touching Pip OR my boyfriend, Christophe…err.. Mole. Fuck I hate when he leaves for missions. Who knows what he does with Gregory on the planes?! But if I know my little croissant ( he hates the damn name) well enough, he won't be a whore while with that British bitch. Pip isn't much of a talker so I'm fucking alone, really.

I sit and wait and wait and FUCKING WAIT! Oh my Lucifer where the hell is this kid?! I don't like doing everything by myself. I can't cook, well neither can he. I can't wash clothes well. Most importantly I cant fuck myself. I haven't been in him in awhile. Greedy fuck. When I sigh heavily, Pip jerks a little and giggles "Oh I'm sorry if I have been so quiet. I usually don't talk to people and well….I'm very shy.." I chuckle under my breathe and heat up the fire place with my red fiery eyes. "Your fine, bitch. I don't speak a lot either and Christophe usually has t-" I stop when I hear the door open and there he is. "Hey babe. You seem tired, come lay down." He rolls his eyes at the little nickname and sat by me, snuggling as close as he could and yawning. He was shivering a lot. "Cold?" I asked with a raise of my perfectly trimmed brow. He nodded fastly and blew into his hands. "Turn on z-z-ze fuckeeng heat!" Pip giggled again and turned the knob on the thermostat. I let Pip stay here because he stuck by my side through thick and thin. When Christophe left me a few years ago, he comforted me AND him! God damn, I would go nuts without them. Tell anyone and I will eat your heart out of your fucking chest! Got it? Kay.

I lift up my fiancé up and took him into our room. "I'm going to bed, Pip. See ya in da morning. He nodded and slightly waved before going into his own room as well.

Chris quickly fell asleep, as did I. We never get any sleep during storms but tonight was…..different..? Something doesn't feel right. I just can't put my finger on it… Damnit…

Hours passed and nothing else happened but the slow pitter patter sounds of the rain and loud cracks of thunder as well. When things seem to be turning for the good, I hear a deep moan and smirk. Christophe, you little pervert. "Chrissy~. I said no more masturbating in bed. If you need help.. I'm here" I reach over and wrap my arms around the smaller figure and he is shaking like hell. "Eets not me you stupid fuck! What eez zat?!" He pointed to the doorway and something is there. I cant really make it out in the dark but it's a human figure. Hmm.. I flip on the bedside lamp and Stan is standing in the doorway but..it's not really Stan. His body is a sickly green and blood is dripping from his mouth and eyes. He moaned loudly again and a screech escaped his throat. Very high pitched and demonic almost. Hey.. THAT'S MY JOB! It take the lamp and stand up, using that as a weapon. "Stay back you crazy old bastard!" Too bad he didn't listen to me. Instead, he charged me and I bashed his neck, knocking him out. My Frenchman stands up and walks over, almost gagging at the horrid smell coming from the rotting body. "EUGH! Zats fuckeeng disgusting! What eez ze matter with him?!" When Chris is mad, it isn't pretty. I look at him and then head outside. He panics and tries following me "W-Where ya goin'? Where ze hell are you goeeng?!" I shake my head. "To get my gun." He sighs and it's the last I see of him before I head for the shed to get my rifle and rope.

When I return, All I hear is the screams of my fiancé and the British boy panicking without help.

***TBC***


End file.
